villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stuart Adams
'Stuart Adams '''was a general of the ISA and is a major antagonist in ''Killzone. He was the commanding officer of the Vektan Orbital Defenses at the time of the Helghast invasion. He was a traitor and allowed the defenses to go down in order to allow the Helghast Military to advance into Vekta and tried to kill Templar and his squad in order to prevent them from protecting incoming reinforcements from Earth. History Adams was born on Vekta in the 24th century and sometime in his life he joined the ISA and was a strong and professional soldier and eventually earned the title of General. He was put in charge of an SD platform orbiting Vekta when a revolution took place on Helghan. On Helghan, the charismatic leader Scolar Visari had seized power and created the Helghan Empire and eventually made contact with Adams. Adams was convinced by Visari with visions of power and the Helghast dream would all be given to him if he could take down Vekta's orbital defenses and even convinced his partner General Dwight Stratson to join him in his cause and the two of them under the orders on Helghast General Armin Metrac the two Generals shut down the orbital defenses and allowed the Helghasts to invade Vekta. Invasion of Vekta General Adams had allowed the Helghast Third Army led by the general Joseph Lente to advance onto the planet. Adams' actions had also led to southern Vekta getting ravaged by Metrac and his forces and the city of Diortem had fallen under Helghast control and radical zealot Colonel Kratek had captured the whole city. Both Adams and Stratson had disabled the SD platforms giving the Helghasts a large advantage over the ISA and was going to use them against reinforcements coming from earth. Jan Templar was also being targeted and was almost killed by Adams upon discovering Adams' true colors and being a promised soldier he could easily hinder their plans. As ISA reinforcements began to arrive Templar and Adams soon had a duel in the SD Platform that Adams was on and soon Adams was killed by falling wreckage moments before he could have killed Templar. Personality Adams was a treasonous soldier who was overall bad from the first cutscene where he is scene smiling at the window as the Helghast armada advances and begins to attack Vekta. He seams to have adopted Helghast characteristics as he was a radical zealot and a Helghast sympathizer extremist who because of his views, had led to the deaths of millions of Vektans and Helghasts. He often asked a worker if he believes in god and would say that he better pray for General Vaugton to appear and save them and gave the worker a chill due his tone. He had a strong hatred of Lente due him constantly insulting Adams for being human and showed no remorse when his ally died. Trivia *When Adams was launching another attempt to kill Templar either one of his men or himself used an ISA rifle to kill him and failed. The culprit was never found however it possible that the attacker was a Helghast sympathizer. *He is voiced by Ronny Cox, who also played Dick Jones from Robocop and Vilos Cohaagen from Total Recall. *There is an achievement for killing him with a Grenade Category:Military Category:Traitor Category:Video Game Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Extremists Category:Pawns Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fighters Category:Killzone Villains Category:Deceased